video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bearing the Sharp Turns
'''Bearing the Sharp Turns '''is the third episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the twelfth episode overall. Plot Banjo announces that the contestants are arriving at Freezeasy Peak from Banjo-Kazooie, to which Mario suspects favouritism being in play. Spyro hopes to himself that he doesn't have to participate alone again, but then notices that the other four members of Team Delta were not present. Mario sympathises with him, as neither of his teammates from Team Omega were there either. Captain Falcon and Kirby participate for Team Gamma as John Marston was missing, and Superman's bones were still broken from the previous challenge. Thomas Rush is reintroduced as a 'wildcard', meaning that he would be playing for himself in the challenge, returning to the game if he wins. With the five competitors lined up at the start, Banjo gives them the signal to start. Thomas immediately heads in the wrong direction, but hits a hidden boost pad, rocketing him into an early lead. However, he ends up sledding into a bear cave, accidentally taking one of them with him, increasing the weight of his sled, making him go faster. Spyro makes a remark about his apparent good luck, but the bear falls off of the sled into him and he gets mauled by it. Kirby tries the same strategy, trying to get a bear on board to go faster. Spyro tries throwing the bear off of his sled, but just ends up angering it, and it chases him. Captain Falcon does a lot of drifting while listening to Eurobeat, and Mario tries to use a mushroom to speed up, only for Banjo to say that it was an unfair move, setting an evil snowman on him. Mario doesn't take this well, going as far as to call out Banjo's unfairness to his team in the previous season. The race continues, with Thomas Rush colliding with a tree, unintentionally making a shortcut after it falls down. He takes it and reclaims first place. Spyro decides to melt some snow in front of him to make it more slippery, increasing his speed. He regrets this decision as he sees he's fast approaching a ramp. He shoots up it and flies really far off-course. Kirby and Mario fight for second place, as Captain Falcon tries to speed up. Banjo somewhat pities Spyro's position, so he grants him a double speed sled with a built-in GPS to help him return to the course. Captain Falcon ends up tumbling into a cave and breaking his sled, disqualifying him from the race. Spyro makes it back to the course and passes Kirby, making it into third place. Thomas Rush screams so loudly that it causes an avalanche, catching Mario in it, which sends him back to fourth place. Mario ends up driving into Spyro, and they both fall into a cannon, which launches them into the top two places. Thomas unintentionally catches up by falling into another cave with a boost pad. In the meantime, Kirby puts on ten eyepatches to help him concentrate. Spyro and Thomas end up being neck and neck at the end, with Mario caught on Spyro's sled somehow, putting him slightly behind. Spyro and Thomas Rush end up crossing the finish line at the exact same time, with Kirby catching up to take third, and Mario placing fourth. Banjo announces that in the case of a tie, the wildcard would automatically win, allowing Thomas back into the game. He is given the choice of who to eliminate, and he picks King K. Rool as he won the prior season. He gets put on Team Delta to replace K. Rool. Category:Season 2 Episodes